The Alternate Outcome
by CycloneJet
Summary: If the protagonist lost against N, what would have happened? Contains spoilers. This is not a romantic fanfiction. Should be rated K, but it's K plus just in case.


Let's just make this clear : This is not intended to be a romance fanfic. The only reason why I chose Hilda/White/Whitlea/Touko is I play as her in the games. If it makes you feel any better, replace the name "Hilda" with "Hilbert."

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Revelation

* * *

_This couldn't be..._

I looked down at the fainted pokemon just a few inches from my feet.

_Reshiram has been defeated..._

Though I didn't look up, I knew that N was smirking to himself in victory.

"Come back, Reshiram..." I said with a solemn and depressed tone as I took out its pokeball and summoned it back.

"In the end, it was my ideals that prevailed!" N proclaimed. He petted Zekrom on its head.

I only glowered at him, but he was unfazed.

"Reshiram may have chosen you as a hero, the hero of truth... But it appears that your truth was inferior to my ideals, or was your truth irrelevant in total?" N inquired to himself. "And now that everything is proven, we will release all pokemon!"

"Ha!" a voice boomed from behind us.

N and I both looked to see who it was.

"Did you really think that would happen, you foolish boy?" Ghetsis asked in a cold tone.

N seemed taken back from this, but said nothing.

"Though I will admit, you were a useful _tool_."

N stepped back at the word "tool."

Ghetsis walked past me and approached N. "Thank you for doing all of the hard work."

"Hard work?" I asked.

"Why yes," he said, looking back at me. "Luring the legendary dragons out, of course," he said in a very matter-of-factually tone. He then lost the teasing tone in his voice. "Hilda. I could not ever imagine that someone like you could obtain the light stone and be proclaimed a hero by Reshiram. In fact, I was surprised. How could such a trainer as yourself be a '_hero_?' But nonetheless, you weren't even the smallest hindrance to my plan..."

"But what do you mean?" N asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"HAHA!" Ghetsis boomed. "Foolish children, can't even pick up the smallest inkling."

"So it was just as I suspected..." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh? Now I'm curious of this." Ghetsis provoked.

N also looked at me with deep interest.

"I had a suspicion that you only created Team Plasma to gain power of some sort..." I explained. "It was a lie! You were never planning to free pokemon! You just needed something to attract members!"

Ghetsis smirked at me. "Why yes, that's correct. But you have still lost. NOW!"

"Wh-what? It was a lie?!" N was baffled.

Ghetsis' response was a "hmph," and then chuckled darkly.

The Shadow Triad appeared before N, much to his surprise. They immediately disappeared, and reappeared before Ghetsis. They dropped a pouch in his outstretched palm.

"My pouch... H-HEY!" N screamed.

"Zekrom is in my possession now. Neither of you have the ability to fight anymore."

The Shadow Triad appeared in front of me as well. As much as I cared for all of my pokemon, I knew I could only save one. I quickly tried to hide Reshiram's pokeball, but they took it.

"Reshiram!" I called out desperately while trying to grasp the stolen pokeball. It was no use, as they disappeared a second later.

"Pokemon are mere tools," Ghetsis said continuing his rant, earning a scowl from N and I. "I have quite a few scientists on my side. When we are supposedly supposed to release all the pokemon from the PC boxes, they will instead be moved to a hidden storage, for me, and only me, to access."

N looked defeated.

"First, we will convince everyone to release their party pokemon. Once everyone has, we move to the PC boxes," Ghetsis explained in a sinister tone. "I will be the only one able to use pokemon, and with that, I WILL RULE UNOVA!" Ghetsis proclaimed.

"How could you..!" N asked, clearly crestfallen.

Ghetsis ignored his question. "Now that you two know the truth, I need to rid of you," he told us apathetically.

With those words, the Shadow Triad appeared around N and I. They cornered him to my back, and now we were helpless.

* * *

I couldn't see anything.

I knew N was here. The Shadow Triad had tied us together. I remember being cornered by them, but we must have blacked out after. N was still unconscious, or so I assumed.

From the cold atmosphere and hard floor, I concluded we were in a cave of some sort. I tapped my foot, and the echo confirmed it.

Finally realizing that my legs weren't tied, I tried flexing back in an attempt to move the rope.

"I already tried that..." a melancholic voice interrupted. So he was awake, after all.

"Do you know how long we've been down here?"

I felt him shake his head no.

"Do you even know where we are?"

"A cave, but assuming you already knew... but to which one, no..." He was definitely depressed. After all, his foster father had crushed all of his dreams in an instant.

I hesitated before asking my question. "Why do you think he just didn't... Finish us off?"

He shrugged slowly. Not knowing what to talk about, I remained quiet. N was obviously going through some mental trauma, and the last thing he needed was more pressure, not that there wasn't some already... This would give me time to think out a plan too.

_'Perhaps... Do I have anything on me?' _I shuffled my arms in the ropes, seeing if I could feel anything.

This seemed to get the attention of N. "That won't work..."

"Do you have anything on you?" I asked, ignoring his question.

This appeared to surprise him. "Oh... No. Ghetsis took all of my Pokemon."

I shook my head. "No, not Pokemon. Any items whatsoever?"

N contemplated on it. "My necklace... But..."

_'So I have a necklace to work with...' _"Tell me, are the edges sharp?" I asked hastily. I remembered some sort of circular design on it.

My hastiness seemed to surprise him. Not that I wasn't hasty before, but it just seemed awkward in this kind of situation. In a way, I understood. I was getting worked up for possibly no reason.

"I've never really thought about it..." N paused. It wasn't that he was thinking about my question, rather he was still shocked and depressed from the earlier events. "What are you thinking?"

Before I could answer, we both heard faint footsteps. N turned his head as far as he can. I could barely see his face, but his "message" was clear. I twisted my own head and nodded, before we both slumped them forward. Pretending to still be unconscious would probably give us the least conflict.

After a moment, the footsteps came to a stop. By now, I could feel a presence next to me.

"Still asleep after two whole days?" a taunting voice asked

It was Ghetsis. I wasn't too surprised, but still taken back by his presence alone. I felt N trembling slightly against my back. I didn't blame him. Ghetsis' presence was unnerving to me as well, but N had even more problems branching off.

Ghetsis grunted. "I heard your voices, fools. Wake up now."

I waited for N to move, but he didn't. I decided not to either.

Ghetsis gave a dark chuckle. "Well, I can't hurt either of you, can I?"

_'Can't hurt us..?' _I stiffened a little, wondering what he meant. I could tell that N was just as curious, for his breathing stopped for a second.

"However... I believe your _friends _are in my position, are they not?"

I felt N tense up. Our little "plan" was over.

"What are we doing here?!" N asked vehemently. "Why do you need us?"

I figured that I was out too, and looked up to where I thought Ghetsis was. I saw a slight outline of his robe.

"Where are our Pokemon?!" I added.

"I recommend you two don't speak to me in that manner," Ghetsis spat.

N groused to himself.

"Now I know you have some questions," Ghetsis continued. "And I might have some answers."

"Why would you bother answering our questions?!" N interrupted.

Ghetsis swatted away the inquiry, and from what I could tell, turned to me.

"And what of you, Hilda?"

I ruminated on the idea. _'This might be one of my few chances to find out where we are...'_ To my surprise, I couldn't think of a question. Despite this, Ghetsis waited patiently. "What do you need us for?" I finally asked.

Ghetsis snickered. He was seemingly amused.

"After all, you said that we knew the truth. Therefore, we needed to be disposed of," I added. After Ghetsis didn't answer, I decided to enforce my question. "Why didn't you just finish us off while we were defenseless..!" I added a little more strenuously.

"Well, consider the facts, girl."

I ruminated on "the facts," but came up with nothing.

He seemed annoyed that I wasn't able to figure out what he wanted. "N, the 'king' of team plasma. He won against Hilda, the prevailing Pokemon trainer. In a battle to see if Pokemon would be liberated or kept with their trainers, Pokemon have been decided to be liberated. However,"

I started to understand. I lifted my head up a little, as if enlightened, in some sick way.

"What if the king of this idea suddenly disappeared?" Ghetsis asked mockingly. "If the main contributor to this idea was gone, why accept this idea?"

"But why Hilda?" N interrupted again.

"Indeed... Why?"

He seemed to be asking me. "If I were to disappear... It would appear that Team Plasma disposed of anyone who rejected them. That would only scare the public..."

"Why yes!" Ghetsis confirmed in a booming voice.

His outburst startled N and I. We shifted awkwardly in our position.

"And then who would follow us?! Who would agree to let go of their Pokemon!" Ghetsis was starting to get worked up. "And then I thought of a brilliant plan," he said a little more calmly. "If both the holders of the legendary Pokemon were to agree that Pokemon should be liberated, surely the trainers rooting for Hilda would follow in her example."

_'So that was it..!' _I felt my face scrunch in anger.

"But we ARE missing! And we didn't agree!" N proclaimed intensely.

"But that's not what the public thinks," Ghetsis corrected him with a sinister tone.

I felt N sink back a little, as if expecting what was coming next. In a way, I did too.

"There were only 4 witnesses to the fight, other than your lovely selves. I, and the Shadow Triad."

I "tch'd."

"Therefore, it wouldn't be hard to tell everyone that you have never fought, and have agreed that Pokemon should be liberated."

I clenched my teeth. In anger or disappointment, I couldn't tell.

Ghetsis turned to leave. However, he stopped in his tracks. "Your friend and the Unova champion came looking for you, Hilda."

This surely got my attention. I felt myself go wide eyed, and I felt anxious all of the sudden.

"They may have the impression that you're off with our King in another region. Your friends..." he paused, thinking of something crude to say. "They're all very disappointed in you." And with that, he seemed to have disappeared.

"YOU..! HEY! JUST WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!" I screamed out. "COME BACK HERE!"

"Hilda... He's gone," N said, trying to quell me. There was still a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Great! Now what..?"

N said nothing. After long moments of silence, I decided to try and start up another conversation.

"But if we're supposedly in another region, what's the point of keeping us here?"

N remained silent for a moment before answering. "In case he needs us... Propaganda. He can't go long on word alone..."

I nodded, but more to myself than him.

"What did you mean earlier, anyway? About my necklace?"

"Oh, right!" I reveled. "N, can you slowly bounce in place?"

"...Wh-What?"

"Well, not bounce. Just lift your base off of the ground slowly, and do that continuously."

"Uh..." he tried it. When he did, there was a soft sound from the ropes. "Oh... I see..!"

"It isn't doing much, but over time it should cut through!" I gleamed. "But there _are _a lot of layers..."

"It's our only option right now," N murmured.

"Alright... It'll take some time, but maybe..."

N continued his "sawing." I took the opportunity to look around and see if I could find anything else around us. As time dragged by, his "sawing" got lazier. They were small movements, but on an empty stomach in an uncomfortable position, I could see this task as being exhausting.

After about an hour, N stopped and decided to start another conversation.

"It cut through, but barely... I've hardly made a dent through the first rope..."

I "tch'd." _'Ghetsis really thought this out.'_

"I'll keep trying though," N added. "Just... Give me a break."

I nodded, trying to recollect my thoughts. I tried shifting in the rope again, seeing if anything was still on me. I felt the outline of a box around my hip. _'No... Ghetsis isn't stupid enough to leave me with my Xtransiever. I was wearing it on my wrist anyway. Oh wait..!' _My eyes widened in realization. _'The Vs. Recorder.'_

* * *

Alright, so rereading this, it seems pretty rushed. But I didn't want to drag it on. This is my first story, so please review and leave criticism to help me out. Thank you all.


End file.
